Hand Crafted
Hand Crafted is the third episode in the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 7/19/2019. Story Violet walks with Eevee riding on her head, on the trail heading back towards Saffron City. Hazel lags a significant distance behind, fatigued. Hazel: VIOLET! Wait a minute! Violet stops on the command, turning and waiting for Hazel to join her. Hazel catches up, leaning forward and breathing deep. Violet then continues walking. Hazel: I said wait! Violet: You said to wait for a minute. I remained in the spot for exactly 60 seconds, as requested. Hazel: Ugh, you are so annoying! We’ve been walking since dawn and I’m exhausted! How are you not tired? Violet: My body has been trained to remain vigilant on long missions without rest. Sleep, nourishment and rest are only required at the minimal levels. Hazel: Am I traveling with an actual person, or just a doll? At least change your facial expressions or something! Violet: My mission is to return to Silph Co. The city is within half a mile away. Hazel: Thank goodness! Violet and Hazel arrive outside Silph Co, with Antoine, a large guard with darker skin standing inside the entrance. He spots Violet, grinning and nodding. The automatic doors open, as Antoine walks over. Antoine: Violet, my girl! What up! Antoine holds his fist out, Violet reflexively giving him a fist bump. She keeps walking, as Antoine intercepts Hazel. Antoine: And who are you? Hazel: Name’s Hazel. I’m with Evergarden there. Antoine glares Hazel down, her flinching. Antoine then backs up and laughs. Antoine: Just messing with ya! Any friend of Violet’s is a friend of mine! Hazel: Have you met that girl? I think friend is stretching it. Antoine: Maybe. Enjoy your time at Silph Co. Have Violet show you all the cool toys! Hazel runs to catch up to Violet as she gets into the elevator, it closing afterwards. Hazel: So, who’s Professor Sebastian? Violet: He’s in charge of the robotics and prosthetics department. Hazel: Robotics? The elevator arrives, opening to let them off. They enter a robotics lab, with several computers working on blueprints on technology. One station has them triggering a myoelectric prosthetic to calibrate its system. Hazel is awestruck as she follows after Violet. Professor Sebastian spots them, as Violet places Eevee on the ground. Sebastian: Violet! How’d the test prosthesis go? Violet: Eevee has difficulty weight baring on the prosthesis. When required high speed activities such as running and battling, the prosthetic is unable to retain traction and results in falls. Eevee most likely suffers from muscular degeneration, as her strength and endurance is not standard for her species. Sebastian: I see. It is true that exercise will assist in restoring muscle integrity. But battling? Do you intend to use it battling? Hazel: (Squirming) Hi, excuse me. Sorry to interject, but where’s your bathroom? She didn’t stop for a bathroom break all day. Sebastian: (Chuckles) I believe that. Down the hall and fifth door on the right. Hazel: Thanks. Hazel rushes off, as Violet looks to Professor Sebastian. Violet: I met a trainer recently. He stated that he battles for fun, not for victory. I, I don’t understand this. Sebastian: Emotional concepts are something foreign to you. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Violet: If it is alright sir, I would like your permission to travel. Hazel walks down the hallway, relieved. Hazel: Ah! At last I feel like a functional woman again! Now, to convince the doctor to allow her out of this place. Voice: Aipom, Agility! Hazel looks into a room, where a boy’s Aipom is battling a Skarmory. The boy wears a long sleeved green shirt with a lab coat over it, black pants and black and green shoes. The Aipom has a small scruff of hair, revealing it is male. The Skarmory chases Aipom as it runs along the room, avoiding being Pecked at. Boy: You know the drill, Aipom! Use Agility! Aipom speeds up, Skarmory chirping after it. Skarmory glows yellow as it sheds off a layer of metal and feathers. Skarmory speeds up after the shedding, as Aipom continues his run. Hazel squints to try and keep up with them, as she notices that the shed metal is being Picked Up. Hazel: What are they? Boy: That’s enough! Aipom, make it back! Aipom heads back towards Skarmory, as other attendants lay out Pokémon food. The Skarmory happily heads over to feed, as the boy exits the room with Aipom. Boy: Yes! Look at all this raw material! Excellent work Aipom. Aipom: (Laughs sheepishly) Aipom. Hazel clears her throat, startling the boy and him throwing most of the metal feathers into the air. He hides his face as he bends down to pick them up. Hazel goes over and assists. Hazel: Sorry about that. Name’s Hazel, and I was just wondering what you were doing in there. Boy: (Shy) I’m, I’m Sorrel. I was just collecting some raw material for prosthetics. Hazel: Prosthetics? Sorrel: Artificial limbs for those who have lost their original ones. The goal is to make them better, lighter, more malleable. Hazel: Odorless? Sorrel finally looks Hazel up in the eye, though he quickly looks away. Sorrel: It sounds like you’ve met Violet. Hazel: That’s one way of putting it. The emotionless doll comes in one day searching for a perfume to make Pokémon like her. Sorrel: I don’t think that is necessarily the key. As Pokémon get used to the prosthetic, then they are fine. Hazel: Hold on. Violet has a prosthetic? Sorrel: She didn’t show you? Hazel: Can’t imagine why. If I had one of those robot arm things, I’d probably be self conscious about it. Sorrel: She isn’t! I never once saw her embarrassed about having one of them! Sebastian: Sorrel! Professor Sebastian approach, Violet and Eevee following them. Sorrel stands up. Sorrel: Is something wrong, father? Hazel: Father? Sebastian: In a sense. Eevee here needs an updated prosthetic for battle, and I was wondering if you would assist. You have enough base experience for a practical one. Sorrel: (Glowing) Would I?! Thank you father! Thank you Violet! Violet: Think nothing of it. End Scene Eevee has a new prosthetic on, as she playfully chases Flabébé along with Aipom. The others are sitting at the table, Violet showing her prosthetics to Hazel, who is stunned. Hazel: Wow. That, was not what I was expecting. What happened? Violet: I have no memory of the direct accident. I have been told that retrograde amnesia is common in traumatic injuries. Sebastian: I’ve been her prosthetist for less than two years now. The extent of control required for the controls are high grade, so constant updating has been needed. However, we have been unable to identify why Pokémon are adverse to her. While I have seen this in my line of work, this situation is more extreme than others. Hazel: And nothing’s worked? (Under breath) And I signed up to try and do the impossible? Sorrel: I think that’s really cool what you’re doing. I had never even considered the idea of an external solution layered on top of our work. Hazel: Well, you know. Heroes have to be ready for all situations. Violet: Sorrel. Sorrel: Huh? Violet: I would like to request a battle with you. Sorrel: With-with me? Violet: Aipom’s speed requires max mobility and endurance in order to match. It will also allow us to test the traction of the new prosthetic. Sorrel: Al-alright. I accept! Sorrel and Violet head back to the battle room, Eevee looking back with concern. Violet face remains blank, while Sorrel matches Eevee’s concern. Sorrel: Why do I have to battle Violet? Well, here it goes. Aipom, use Swift! Aipom’s tail glows golden as he swings his tail, firing golden energy stars. Violet: Eevee. Dodge and use Tackle. Eevee: Ee! Eevee runs towards Aipom, leaping and dodging the Swift stars. She retains traction as she lands on the prosthetic, able to keep going. The Swift stars hit Eevee, stalling her approach. Violet: Use Growl. Eevee lets out a Growl, startling Aipom. Aipom rebounds after it. Sorrel: She’s trying to lower our power. Okay, how about testing its turn radius. Agility to Fury Swipes! Aipom speeds forward, scratching Eevee with his hand claws as he continuously speeds past. Eevee tries to track Aipom, becoming more paranoid with each hit. Violet: Eevee. Spin and kick up a Sand Attack. Eevee pivots on her prosthetic leg, kicking up sand with her hind legs. Aipom is hit in the face with sand as he passes, stopping to try and rub its eyes clean. Violet: Now Tackle. Eevee goes with Tackle, knocking Aipom over. Sorrel: Swift doesn’t miss, Aipom! So use that! Aipom spins and fires Swift, the stars going after Eevee. Eevee runs to dodge, but stops from fatigue. She takes the remainder of the attack, and drops defeated. Sebastian: That’s it! Aipom wins! Sorrel: We did it! Aipom: Aipom! Violet goes over and picks Eevee up, her with ears lowered. Violet: You did not win. But you demonstrated improved reflexes and mobility with the new prosthetic. The results were satisfactory for the intended purposes. Violet goes over to Sorrel, performing a curtsy. Violet: Thank you for the battle, Sorrel. Sorrel: Oh! Uh, my-my pleasure. Sebastian: I think this will be a great experience for you Sorrel. Sorrel: Uh, what will? Violet: I plan on participating in the gym leader challenge. Sorrel: You-you are?! But, that’d require months of travel! Your prosthetics, what if they need repair or readjustment?! Sebastian: That is why I want you to go with her. Sorrel: M-me? Sebastian: You are already familiar with how both of their prosthetics work. You can make repairs and adjustments easily. What’s more, it’ll give you more worldly experience. The world isn’t as clean and cut as it is in the lab. I think this will be good for you before I begin officially training you. Sorrel: Official training?! I, this is all so much! Violet: Does that mean you do not want to go? Sorrel: No, no! I would love to go with you! Uh, would it just be us? Hazel: You’re not so lucky, kid. I’ll be going too. Our merry band of misfits. The doll, the perfume maiden and the robot dork. Violet: I believe that your intention is to sound more important than the other members of the group. Hazel: (Deadpan) At least you can figure that out. Sorrel: Don’t worry, Violet! I’ll be sure to help with whatever you need! Hazel: Be careful what you say. She may collect on that. The next day, Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé, Sorrel and Aipom stand outside Silph Co, with Professor Sebastian and Antoine seeing them off. Sebastian: Son, you’ll do great. If you ever have questions or just need to talk, just give me a call. Sorrel: Of course. Thanks father. Violet: We better get going. Cerulean City is 54 miles away. It’ll take several days to travel there on foot. We should leave now if we are to arrive by the end of the week. Hazel: (Groans) You’re going to be a slave driver, aren’t you? Violet: I do not know what you mean. Hazel: Of course you don’t. Main Events * Sorrel and his Aipom debut. ** Aipom is male and has the ability Pickup. * Violet offiically gets permission to travel, with Hazel and Sorrel joining her. * Eevee obtains an updated prosthetic for battle. * Eevee reveals she knows Growl and Sand Attack. Characters * Violet Evergarden * Hazel * Sorrel * Professor Sebastian * Antoine Pokémon * Eevee (Violet's) * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) * Skarmory Trivia * Sorrel is the son of Professor Sebastian the prosthetic maker. This leads to him wanting to be like his father and create prosthetics as well. * Hazel sees Violet's prosthetics for the first time. She is shocked by them. * Aipom was chosen for Sorrel's Pokémon choice due to his ability Pickup and the usage of his tail hand for acting like an assistant. Other Pokémon with the Pickup ability would not be as functional in assisting in prosthetic making. * Skarmory using Autotomize to shed metal for prosthetic use sets up for major themes later. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet Category:Pokémon Tales: Prosthesis arc